The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by Epic F. Awesomesauce
Summary: Spamano, Human AU, songfic for "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by The Script. (Say what now! I never would've guessed!) Rated T just 'cause I don't like rating things K, and maybe there'll be something else... THREESHOT! I think.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

I'm not sure what actually happened last night. I just know that I fell asleep crying, I woke up crying, and I'm still crying now. The tears aren't actually visible, but my heart's crying enough for anyone who's looking to see.

I'm sitting on the corner of the street where we first met. I can remember it so clearly that it hurts: I was playing my guitar and singing in a sidewalk band made up of myself, my friend Gilbert, and my other friend Francis, who was dancing.

He walked by, then stopped, then turned back. I though he was going to give me money. Instead, he began yelling about how we had stupid taste in music. Then he told me to check out some other song- I totally forgot what, and he hasn't told me yet. (I don't think he remembers either.) -and then he left. I nearly dropped my guitar in my haste to catch him.

I wrap my sleeping bag more tightly around myself to try in vain to keep out the cold. I should have thought this through more. I should have worn warmer clothes. I should have brought more than just a measly sleeping bag. I should have played my guitar on a corner with a coffee shop just outside of it.

But to have done that I would have had to be less in love with him, and I'd never want that.

I grab my little piece of cardboard before it's blown away by the cold Autumn wind. It reads, "If you see this man, will you tell him where I am?" I glued a picture of him- one of many, far too many -and had propped it next to me so that all the people walking past my corner in downtown New York would be able to see it. Now, I hold it tightly to my chest, making sure the words and picture are still visible, to make sure that it doesn't fly off into the wind.

"Here," someone stops in front of me. I look up, wondering if they're going to tell me something about him. Instead, she's earnestly holding out a twenty. "Take it," she insists, waving it up and down a bit.

"No thank you," I say with a smile. "I'm not broke, I'm just a broken-hearted man."

She blinks at me, then takes back her twenty and walks away. I huddle more tightly in my sleeping bag, trying, yet again, to get warm. I can't, though. It's too cold outside, especially sitting in this sleeping bag alone.

I wonder if he'll pass by here. Probably not. I wonder if he'll come here if- when? -he starts missing me. This is where we'd always meet, back in the days when we needed somewhere to meet. Now we live together. We meet every morning when we wake up, and every other minute after that.

How could I give that all up? Am I insane?

Insane about him, possibly, otherwise I wouldn't be in this mess.

What would he say if he passed by? All I can think is that he would laugh at me, or swear at me for being stupid. His cheeks would turn that adorable shade of tomato red. Maybe he would offer a hand to help me up? I can't see him doing that... all I can see is his face last night, flushed and angry and then, suddenly, pale, white as a sheet. He had pointed wordlessly to the door, and it had taken me no time at all to get his meaning: _Get out._

And I had gotten out. I hadn't wanted to see him. I had been _so_ angry... for the first two minutes. And then all I wanted to do was go back. Go back, and get down on my knees, and tell him how _sorry_ I was. _So_ sorry. Unbelievably so.

A car stops on the side of the street. I look up when I hear a window rolling down. A policewoman leans out, giving me a look.

"Son, you can't stay here," she tells me.

I smile sadly at her. "There's someone I'm waiting for. I'll wait here for as long as it takes for him to come. A day, a month, a year."

She pulls back, looking surprised, then signals her buddy to pull away from the curb. I wave at her as she leaves, but I don't think she sees.

Tiny pieces of white begin to slowly drift down from the heavens, and I sigh as the temperature seems to drop. It's going to snow now, is it? Is this Fate testing me to see how long I'll stay here? Well, Fate's got another thing coming! If there's one thing I learned from Lovi, it's that you don't get what you want unless you stubbornly insist on it!

...I said his name. I said it. Well, I thought it. Same difference.

_ Lovino._

I'm not sure if I'm calling him with my mind or just saying his name from the pure poetry of it.

_ Lovino._

_ Lovino._

_ Mi Lovinito. Mi tomate. Mi tomatito. Mi amor. Mi querido. Mi corazon. Lovi_.

Francis and Gilbert _did_ always say that I laid it on thick with the nicknames. Maybe it was too much for him? But no, that wasn't what our fight was about... in fact, I don't even remember what it was about... it was something unimportant though. Nothing is more important than Lovino Vargas, at least, not to me.

I wonder where he is right now. Is he still in our apartment? Is he going to work, like it's a normal day? Has he taken refuge with his brother and grandfather? Has he gone to stay with his friends for a while, and watch chick-flicks while eating ice cream? I hope that he's at least slightly saddened by my absence... I hope he didn't just put all my stuff in a box and pretended like I never existed. I don't know what would hurt more, me freezing to death out here or my stuff freezing to death in the corner of a closet.

* * *

**A/N This is my absolute favorite song by The Script and, well, I'm reading this fic that's just a bunch of songs turned into a Spamano story, and I felt like doing that too. Unfortunately, I like kinda sad songs, I guess, so HERE WE ARE. O_O It's really sad... Oh, if you listen to the song while reading this it just MAKES YOU WANNA CRY. (That's why I'm crying right now, guys...)**

**Anyways, reviews are love! :)**

**Okay, so somebody informed me that I couldn't use the song lyrics in the fic, SOOOOO if you want the version with song lyrics, I will be posting it on my Tumblr, which is www. tumblr blog/ epicfawesomesauce**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

How many days has it been now? I can't remember. I remember the first night. I'm pretty sure I would have died if that policewoman hadn't come back around with a couple more blankets. She seemed to know that I was serious, and she seemed to find it rather romantic, what I was doing. She seemed to support me.

I say "seemed" because she hasn't actually talked to me since that first time. I don't care, though. I don't want to talk to anyone unless they're Lovi.

"Hey, look at that guy,"

"I know, I've seen him around here before."

"They say he's waiting on a guy. Like, his _boyfriend_."

"That's _so sweet_! I hope he finds him!"

"_Sweet_? That's so gay!"

"So? I wish a guy would do that for _me_!"

I wonder if they know that I can hear them. All of them. Surrounding me, like I'm some sort of attraction, like I'm some sort of circus animal to be marveled at.

_And 'ere 'e is, folks, the man 'oo won't be moved!_

I'm surprised at the amount of people though. Just today a reporter and cameraman duo were arrested for disturbing the public because they were trying to interview me. Arrested, all because of me! I hope they only had to stay overnight. I hope that I didn't cause them too much trouble.

At the same time, I hope their footage of me got leaked or something, so that maybe, just maybe, I was on the news, and, an even _bigger_ maybe, Lovi saw me. Maybe he was walking down the street, or maybe he was watching tv, or maybe someone told him I was here. I don't know. I just hope that he comes, because I don't want us to end like this, with me sitting here forever and him completely ignoring me.

"Hey!" someone shouts. I recognize that voice in an instant, but I've heard it so many times in my dreams these past couple of days that I'm not sure if it's real or not. I don't dare to look up, because what if the owner of the voice _looks_ like him as well? I don't think I could handle that, not after these long nights, and this snow.

"Hey, move out of the way, you stupid _bastards_!"

My head snaps up at this because the tone of his voice when he said his favorite word besides fuck, _bastards_, is unmistakable. I search through the crowd but I can't seem to find him. There are so many people surrounding me, and none of them can hear him. Oh god, was he really in my head?

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY!" he shouts, and then a bunch of people are shoved into the inside of the small circle they've made around me. I wriggle my way out of my sleeping bag, looking for that customary scowl, that one wayward, fun curl, those gorgeous green-gold-chocolate eyes that make me fall even more in love ever time I see them.

I look through the pile of people- there are really only five or so, but it seems like a thousand -until I find Lovino. Somehow he got trapped at the bottom. I grab his hand and lift him to his feet, and, though the people on the ground are still grumbling, the whole crowd goes silent as our eyes meet. I open my mouth to say something- probably "Hi," -but before I can he bursts into tears. My mouth drops open in surprise, because _mi Lovinito **never**_ cries.

"I'm s-sorry!" he gasps through his tears. "It's all my fault you've been sitting here for so long, I'm sorry, I started that stupid fight and then I didn't answer any of my phone calls and you could have _died_, have you eaten anything in the four days since I've last seen you, god dammit Antonio!"

He sounds more like his brother than himself, the way he's talking. He's practically tripping over one sentence just to get to the next, and his tears don't help. Plus the fact that he's mumbling through his hands so that no one can see him crying, which is stupid, because that just draws more attention to him.

I reach forward and wrap my arms around him, pulling him close to me and tucking his head under my chin. I rub my hands up and down his arms- I thought I was stupid, but he didn't even bring a coat -and just hold him as he sobs. Eventually, his arms reach around me too, and we just hold each other for a while. It takes me a while to realize that I'm crying too.

"I'm sorry," he says yet again as he pulls gently away from me. "It's my fault, and if you don't ever want to see me again, I'd understand-"  
I quickly lean forward and stop him with a lingering kiss on the mouth. The surrounding crowd gasps, and someone starts sobbing.** ((A/N That'd be me.))**

"Of course I want to see you again, _mi amor_." I whisper. "Besides, _I'm_ the one who should be apologizing, I should have just stopped the argument, I should have come right back, I should have just gone back to the apartment, I should have-"

"No,_ I_ should have stopped the argument, and_ I_ should have run after you as soon as I realized I couldn't live without you, and_ I_ should have answered my phone sooner, and-"

I lean forward and kiss him again, loving the familiar sensation of his lips on mine, moving against mine. His tongue is itching to enter my mouth, and I can't deny that I want nothing more than a makeout session that turns into something else, but we're still in the middle of the street right now, and that would just be... awkward for everyone involved.

"I-think-we-should-have-just-never-fought," I say, kissing him swiftly on the lips between each word.

"Mmhmm," he agrees distractedly, tearing his eyes away from my mouth. His beautiful green-gold-chocolate eyes meet mine, and he glares at me slightly. "_Tomato bastard_," he whispers against my lips.

* * *

**A/N Okay, I just have to say it right now... that kiss was probably the perviest thing I've ever written. (I don't even know whether or not I should be embarrassed by that.)**

**And also, the next chapter is going to be INSANELY SHORT but hopefully I'll get back to my fluffy roots and make you all beg for you mamas! XD**

**(Oh yeah, also, I won't post the next chapter unless I get at least one review~! :D Haha, I feel so evil~!)**


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

I'm not sure if Lovino and I ever really broke up that one time- I basically just spent four days living outside in a sleeping bag, there wasn't any actual breaking up -but we've been "back together" now for a couple months and... I have a surprise.

I sit on the corner where we first met, the same corner I spent four days at, the same corner that we held each other and made up in front of a crowd of at least fifteen people (one of whom passed out, apparently out of cuteness **((A/N Still me))**), the same corner that's going to mark a special place for us far into the future.

Especially after my surprise!

I jiggle one knee mercilessly, waiting for Lovino to show up. It's still ten minutes or so from the time we agreed on to meet, but I still feel like he's late.

"Hey, bastard!" he calls from farther down the sidewalk. He's walking along with his hands in his pockets, cheeks bright red (he'll say it's from the cold, but it's not even that cold anymore), looking kind of casual but also just as nervous as I am.

I hop to my feet and grin at him, running towards him to wrap my arms around him. Sure, I just saw him this morning, but after those four days I spent on this corner I've learned to cherish each and every moment I have in his presence.

"Come on, _Lovinito_!" I cry, pulling him towards the corner. He comes along, looking unwilling even though really he's not. "Hey, Lovi, where would you say are the exact places we both stood when we first met?" I ask, trying to sound just vaguely curious instead of like it's part of my brilliant plan.

"Don't call me that, bastard," he says half-heartedly as he examines the corner. "I'd say you were right here-" he grabs me by the shoulders and moves me to the spot. "-and I was right here." He moves to stand in that spot.

As soon as he's standing there, I drop to my knees and pull a small box out of my pocket. I quickly open it and shout, "WillyoupleasemarrymeLovino!"

He gapes down at me as if he can't believe it, and I try to seem as optimistic and happy and certain as I can even though I'm about to throw up because I feel like he might just say no and that would kill me. He raises his hands to cover his mouth as tears fill his eyes, and I think to myself, _Are those "Oh god yes!" tears or "No way in hell!" tears?_

He ducks his head, hiding his face with his uneven bangs. "Y-yeah, I g-guess, bastard." he adds, almost as an afterthought. Confused by his totally normal reaction, I stand up and lift his face so that his eyes meet mine.

His grinning so widely that it seems like he's glowing.

* * *

**A/N Well, I hope that was fluffy enough for you, you spoiled little bastards! D: Just kidding, guys. I do hope you found it as cute and diabetes-inducing as I did, though. :)**


End file.
